


ocean cockroaches

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Raymond gets lectured for peeking in the bath.  No one is happy with this.





	ocean cockroaches

In hindsight, maybe it was a bad idea to peek into the women’s bath.

Dreamsend’s policy is for its employees to interact with the dream denizens as little as possible - it just makes everything run more smoothly - and Raymond is nothing if not a model employee. They’re not real people, so he can’t have meaningful interactions with them anyway: that’s his opinion, and it’s worked out for him so far.

Real people or not, though, he couldn’t resist taking a tiny peek into the women’s section of the baths. You don’t have to be an actual person to have a great body, you know?

And that’s what got him scolded by Russell’s dream priest, he forgets the name. Being lectured by a cute nun would be one thing, but Raymond has no interest in punishment by a stuffy priest.

Which is why, when Russell catches him hiding out in that side room and Raymond explains the whole ‘don’t interact with the dream people too much’ bit, and Russell says:

“I don’t care. You’re going to let Dogma teach you modesty.”

-Raymond can’t keep the annoyance off his face.

“Seriously? Did you hear what I just said at all, kid?” he asks.

“I’m not a Dreamsend employee, so I don’t have to listen to their rules,” Russell replies. “I won’t let you off this island until you get lectured.”

That is a problem. In this dream, Russell owns the island and the boat, and the Incarners won’t let anyone travel to or from the island without his say so. In other words, Raymond’s truly stuck.

It’s a nice island, but it’s not that nice of an island.

“Ugh… You’re cruel sometimes, you know?” Raymond says with a sigh. “Guess I should’ve expected that from you…”

Russell doesn’t flinch at the dig at his morality. “Even murderers know not to peek at girls.”

...Well, that was his last idea. Nothing left to do but let Russell lead him to the library where Dogma is hanging out.

“Ah, I see you’ve arrived with the troublemaker,” Dogma says, closing the thick book he was reading. “Shall we take this to somewhere more secluded? I would hate to cause unnecessary noise in the library.”

There’s an empty room in this side of the bathhouse, too. Russell brings both of them there, then after wishing them both “good luck”, leaves them behind, probably to go fishing.

Dogma clears his throat. “First off. Are you a married man, Raymond?”

He laughs - the question itself is ridiculous. “No way. I’m only twenty-seven, it’s way too soon to settle down. Gotta enjoy life to the fullest, you know?”

Dogma nods, as if that was the response he expected. “I see. Do you have any intentions of marrying at a later age?”

“Well…” This is a little harder to answer. “Sure, when I meet the right woman.”

“When you’re married, do you believe that your lustful habits will simply disappear?” Dogma asks.

Urk. “...What do you mean?”

“I mean to say that when you continue to do things like look at women with lust in your eyes, those things may seem harmless to you now, as an unmarried man. Though I suspect the women involved would think otherwise - but I already know better than to appeal to that. Men who are lustful rarely care what the average woman thinks.”

“Hey, I care a lot about women-” Raymond protests.

“And that’s why it seems fine to you to look at their naked forms without their knowledge?” Dogma asks with narrowed eyes, and Raymond doesn’t immediately have an answer. “...I thought so. As I was saying, these things that you do now - stare at women, play with women’s hearts - seem harmless now. But the moment you truly wish to make one woman happy, these habits that you haven’t yet broken will hurt both of you.”

“...I’ll think about it,” Raymond says, and that’s as much as he’s willing to promise a figment of someone’s dream. Even if he does have a point.


End file.
